


Parent Trapped

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: They bang, they begin to fall in love, they date; it was supposed to be that simple but anything worth while is never easy.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Comments: 50
Kudos: 71





	1. darling, we're slow dancing in a burning room

Jaime gave a deep moan and slowly rolled off of the body underneath him. He laid there basking in delight when he felt her move towards him and gently rest her head on his chest. He didn’t usually allow this, he usually took care of business and left, but something felt different this time; it felt like he had found his way home. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. She let a satisfied grin take over her face as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. She couldn’t recall the last time she had let a guy just hold her; usually she would get what she needed from them and leave, but Jaime wasn’t like the rest, he felt familiar, like home.  
He shifted positions so he was looking her in the eyes; emerald on emerald, “Cersei,” he said as he tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, “I know we made a rule to only have sex BUT...” he hesitated, knowing she was bound to interrupt him; it had been her who told him not to catch feelings after all. The interruption never came and she surprised him by leaning in to gently press her lips to his, “but what Jaime?” she asked, encouraging him to continue on. He looked her in the eye and began to nervously tap his fingers against her arm. “I really like you. It’s more than sex for me now. I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want-“. She cut him off with another kiss, this one had a bit more passion and left him breathless and yearning for more when she pulled away, “I like you...a lot, Jaime. If you’re willing to try this,”she said as she pointed between them, “I am too.”

He looked at her in utter shock; he genuinely hadn’t expected that. She had been so anti-relationship ever since that late night of studying had led to sex on her living room couch. The biggest grin flooded his face and he rolled over on top of her and hugged her tightly.

“I would ask you to dinner tonight, but my father is dragging me to some meeting,” he said, still laying on top of her. She ran a hand down his back and the other stroked through his hair as he began to kiss her, “It’s fine. My mother scheduled a dinner tonight. Maybe we can go out tomorrow?” she asked with a hopeful undertone. Jaime pried his lips from her neck to look into her eyes, “Tomorrow sounds perfect, Cers.” He kissed her again and his hand traveled down to her center to feel she was already wet again.

After another round, they eventually pulled themselves apart and began to redress. Cersei checked the time and realized her mother was due home any minute. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him out of her room, “I’ve had a lovely time and not to rush you or anything but my mother will be home any minute and-“. It was Jaime‘s turn to cut her off as he spun her around and his lips connected with hers. He pulled away and they both smiled at each other; he was on cloud nine, “I can kiss you whenever I want now.”

Cersei replied with a content hum, “You can but you still need to go,” her voice turning from sweet to serious in the blink of an eye. 

Jaime met her with a cute pout as she pushed him out the front door, “You don’t want me to meet your mother?”

Not today was all she said before his pout was met with the front door. She shook her head when she heard him yell he’d miss her through the door.

Jaime had just finished adjusting his tie when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Cersei:

“My mom is making me meet her new boyfriend tonight. Well, not really new, apparently they were in a very serious relationship before I was born.”

That’ll be fun Jaime thought before responding: 

“If it’s any consolation, my dad is making me meet someone that is ‘very close to his heart’. So help me if he brings home another gold digger, Cers, I’m going to lose it. Good luck tonight.”

An “I’ll tell you how it goes” and a “you too” with a red heart was all he got in response. Well, at least they’ll have a lot to talk about later tonight. He looked at his watch and swore. Tywin had told him to be downstairs at 6:00, it’s 6:10. Once he arrived at the car his father glared at him. They sat quietly the entire drive, Jaime anticipated a lecture about punctuality but never received it. 

“Dad, are you alright?” Jaime awkwardly asked. 

Tywin continued looking forward, “I’m fine.”

Jaime let out a small laugh, “Okay, you just seem a little...” he hesitated when Tywin whipped his head in his direction, “nervous” he whispered before looking out his window. 

Tywin glared and before rolling his eyes, “I’m not nervous. I’m fine. I don’t get nervous.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jaime muttered as he watched Tywin twirl his thumbs. 

Cersei and her mother sat at a secluded table in the back of Per Se. Cersei had just sent Jaime a message asking how things were going when her mother spoke, “He’s running a little late. He apologized. He’ll be here soon.”

Cersei casually looked up, this man better show or she’d kill him, “No rush, mom. Do you mind if I order a drink?” she asked out of politeness not because she actually needed permission. Her mother nodded and waved her off before she nervously started tapping her fingers on the table. 

Cersei smiled, recalling how Jaime had similarly tapped his fingers nervously on her arm earlier in bed. She had just pressed the glass of wine to her lips when a tall, intimidating man approached them. Her mother eagerly stood to greet him. Cersei raised her brows when she caught the small kiss her mother had given the man, who had yet to remove his hand from around her waist. 

Her mother turned back to look at her, “Tywin, meet my daughter Cersei.” ]

Tywin nodded his head at her and Cersei raised her glass to him, “Cersei, I’ve heard so much, it’s great to finally meet you. Joanna, I would like you to meet my son, Jaime,” Tywin turned to introduce him only to realize his son was absent. Simultaneously, Cersei choked on the wine, at the sound of his name, Tywin and Joanna both spun around to check on her. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Joanna asked as she and Tywin took their seats across from Cersei and the empty seat for Jaime.

“I’m fine, mother,” Cersei nearly snapped, silently praying this Jaime wasn’t her Jaime.

“I’m sorry for our tardiness. My son...” Tywin continued on with his excuse but Cersei drowned him out when she saw his golden son enter the room. She admired how he strutted into a room like he owned it in his black dress pants and the golden sport coat that accented his broad chest and toned arms. His hair was freshly gelled, a lot tamer than she had seen it a few hours earlier. As nice as he looked on top of her, she really liked the sight walking towards her.

Jaime made eye contact and held it as he walked. What a coincidence they’re both here. She looked gorgeous, he thought, the red dress complimented her bright green eyes and dipped just low enough to tease him. Her hair cascaded down in waves of gold, he definitely preferred to have his hands running through it but it was nice to look at nonetheless. As good as she had looked lying bare on his chest, he appreciated how great she looked now.

Jaime nearly walked by the table, assuming his father was seated somewhere else, “Ah there he is. Joanna, Cersei, this is my son Jaime.” Jaime froze and looked between his father, his girlfriend, and Joanna, “uhhh yes, I’m Jaime, his son,” he said slightly confused as he took a seat next to Cersei, “you must be the woman who has nabbed my father’s heart,” he said as he reached over to take Joanna’s hand and place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Their first course was quickly served as Tywin and Joanna quietly discussed their days. Cersei stared into her plate of caviar and nervously twirled her thumbs, Jaime noticed and laughed because it’s a habit his father also has. He could sense she was nervous and sat a loving hand on her thigh. The circles he traced with his fingers slowly soothed her. He leaned over to whisper, “how are you?” Cersei side eyed him, “I’ve been better,” she said through clenched teeth.

The second course went by similarly. By the third course, Jaime was sneaking looks at Cersei as he attempted to slyly move his hand up her thigh. She trapped his hand in hers underneath the table before he could advance any further and shot him a look that screamed not in front of our parents. He begrudgingly accepted the defeat before Joanna’s voice caught both of their attention.

“You two attend the same prep school. Are you acquainted?”

Jaime smiled and looked down at hand still locked tightly in Cersei’s, “we are very well acquainted,” he said cockily.

Cersei scoffed and stepped on his foot under the table, “What he means is we’re lab partners for science.”

Tywin picked at his cod, “What science?”

They spoke in unison, Jaime opting for anatomy and Cersei going with chemistry. Tywin raised a brow at their conflicting answers and Cersei quickly cut in, “We...study a bit of every branch of science throughout the year. It shows how they all intertwine with each other.”

“Great! So you guys know each other” Joanna started as the waiter came to remove the fourth course, “this will be easier than I thought,” she looked at Tywin who smiled back.

“What are you guys getting married or something?” Jaime asked as his eye roamed around the table watching the waiter sit out an assortment of desserts.

Cersei looked disgruntled as she waited for Tywin or Joanna to speak.

Joanna smiled softly, “Cersei, do you remember me mentioning the man I loved very much before you were born?”

Cersei sighed and poked at a cake Jaime had sat between them, “Yes?”

“Well, that man is-“

Cersei quickly cut her off, “It’s Tywin, I know.”

Tywin cut in this time and Jaime noticed their hands interlocked, “Jaime, do you remember the woman I’ve spoken about who owned my heart?”

Jaime hit Cersei’s fork with his before picking at the piece she intended to eat, “Yes, but I assumed she was dead or else you would’ve been with her?”

“Well, we met each other, fell in love, but had different goals. My goals were to run a country. Her goals were to run a fashion empire.”

Cersei squinted, her brain turning, trying to figure out where they were going with this, “Yes? And you both achieved those goals so now you’ve found your way back home and are going to be together.”

Joanna nodded, “Yes, but there is another ball to drop. We’re very sorry.”

Jaime and Cersei both froze, what could be a bigger ball than dating and then finding out your parents are also dating, probably about to marry.

Tywin took a deep breath and turned serious, “before we split, Joanna had gotten pregnant,” Jaime’s eyes widened and Cersei’s jaw tightened, “with twins,” they had both stopped breathing, scared of what would come out of his mouth next, “I took one, she took the other.”

“Not our best idea,” Joanna commented, “but it worked at the time. We’re sorry, that we did that, sorry that we’re only telling you just now.”

There was a tense moment of silence as Cersei glared through her mother and Jaime sat with his brows furrowed trying to solve something. 

“Will one of you say something,” Tywin demanded. 

Cersei tensed up and Jaime placed a soothing hand on her back, “Are you telling me we are twin siblings?”

“Yes,” Tywin and Joanna answered happily in unison. 

Cersei quickly drained the remainder of her drink and threw her napkin on her plate, “You cannot be serious,” she hissed before she stormed off. 

Jaime sighed and quickly stood before facing a confused Tywin and Joanna, “I’ll talk to her. I think she reacted like that because I annoy her sometimes, she couldn’t stand to have me as a brother,” he faked a laugh and walked off after her.


	2. Loving You Isn't The Right Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're back with chapter 2 of this adventure. There were a few alternatives to this chapter so I am hoping I chose the correct one! The title co

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd we're back with chapter 2 of this adventure. There were a few alternatives to this chapter so I am hoping I chose the correct one! It's a bit shorter than the last one and it's only Jaime and Cersei (we'll get some TyJo next chapter) so I hope you enjoy!

Cersei looked out the window of her new room. It had been a week since her mother and Tywin, her father, had broken the news that 18 years prior they had picked a twin, broken up, and never looked back. Icing on the cake was that those twins had met and were in the first stages of a blooming relationship upon finding out. She sighed as she watched the movers haul in the remainder of her belongings. Just three nights ago her mother and father, that was going to take some getting used to, had announced they intended to move in together. They left no room for argument, turned their backs on the twins, and left for a company banquet with no further discussion. Jaime had ran a hand over his face and sighed, “I guess we’re going to be housemates,” he had said with a goofy smile, hoping to cheer her up. His smile had slid off his face when he noticed Cersei staring blankly after her parents....their parents. She refocused, “Yes, I didn’t intend to be your housemate for several more years, unfortunately.” Jaime had laughed and stood up before cockily walking over to her, “So you imagined living with me in the future?” he asked smugly as he sat down and draped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. She recalled how badly she had wanted to lean into his embrace, but she denied both of them that pleasure and jerked out of his reach, “It doesn’t matter, none of this,” her hand waved rapidly between them as her voice raised to drive her point home, “matters; we’re siblings, Jaime. We can’t do this,” had been all she had said before she had ran out the door and what seemed like out of his life. 

They had not spoken since. He had avoided her at meals and was scarcely found in the family rooms or hallways. She knew they needed to talk, to address their relationship and the next step they should take, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She wasn't quite ready to face the music and abandon the relationship they had built only to turn around and form a healthy sibling bond. She knew, in her head, that loving him the way she does is not right, he’s her brother, her biological twin brother. The dynamic between them has to change. The problem was her heart, she already loved him as so much more than a brother, he had potential to be her lifetime lover, and she wasn't prepared to lose that. She didn't want to lose how gentle he was with her, his nightly caresses, the way he fit her so perfectly when they cuddled, or the way he felt inside of her, god the way he felt inside of her was something she hoped to never forget. Her brain pulled images from the night before, they had watched a movie as a family and he had worn grey sweats that had fit him perfectly. He knew what he was doing in the grey sweats and everytime he would make eye contact with her across the dim room he would drop his hand down to gently pet over the growing bulge in his pants. Throughout the movie she could feel him slowly raking his eyes over her form, it took everything in her not to walk over and devour him then and there, Tywin and Joanna’s presence be damned. Once the credits rolled she had nearly sprinted to her room to release the tension he had caused. She shook those thoughts away and decided today was the day they would speak about their relationship, even if she had to hold him down and force him to listen to her.

//

Jaime paced back and forth down the long hallway for what seemed like forever, he spent time over analyzing every interaction they had had since being told they’re twins. He frowned, recalling how she hadn’t let him touch her the night their parents told them she and their mother planned to move in. He missed touching her, while they’ve only been an official couple for a week, they had been sleeping together for nearly two months, he had spent most nights holding her for nearly two months. He missed the feel of her golden hair as he ran his fingers through it, her perfect body pressed against his as they cried out in ecstasy, he missed the way she wrinkled her nose at him every time he went on some rant regarding World War II strategy, he missed the way she corrected him every time he got the smallest detail wrong about one of the books she read. He was so lost in his thought about missing her, he had not realized his feet had grown a mind of their own and walked the short path to her bedroom and his cock was now half hard and fairly visible in his athletic shorts. He found himself knocking on her door without the faintest idea of what to say. After a few moments with no answer, he slowly opened the door, “Cersei?” he said in a raspy whisper. She whipped her head around, slightly startled before a smile took over her expression, “Jaime” she said in a tone that did not even attempt to hide her excitement at his visit. They both slowly made their way towards each other, there was an awkward cloud that threatened to settle over them but Cersei dove into his arms before it had the chance. Jaime was bit taken back but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her before burying his nose into her hair, wanting to flood his senses with her. 

After several moments they pulled back, just enough to look into each other’s eyes. She started speaking and he noticed her lips moving but he was too busy drowning in her emerald pools. “We need to work on just being siblings for a-” she was cut off when he pulled her mouth to connect with his. Cersei considered pushing him off but she threw her previous words out the window instead and they dove deeper into each other with each passing moment. She slowly walked him backwards and the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed before they slightly pulled away for air, his hands sat on her hips, hers on his chest as their foreheads gently connected. “That was a breath of fresh air,” Cersei said with a smile. Jaime ran his hands under her shirt, silently asking her if he could remove it. She nodded and he slowly pulled it over her head. She was braless and he leaned back to fully admire the sight in front of him before touching his forehead to hers again, “You’re all I need to breathe,” he whispered dreamily as he nuzzled her nose with his. He sealed her lips with his before she could say anything, he pulled her backwards and they were soon intertwined on her bed. She was straddling him as their mouths navigated the other, nipping and sucking in the sweetest places. His hands rubbed up her thighs and her skirt allowed him to massage her with two fingers as she slipped a hand down to stroke him through his shorts. His free hand slipped from her hip to the back of her neck and he quickly rolled them over. She leaned back on the pillows, her legs wrapped around his waist as she gazed up at him with a sinful glint in her eye while he peeled his shirt off. He looked at her like he was starved and quickly removed her pants, his soon followed. 

He kissed down her neck, slowing his advances only to give extra attention to her boobs. He swirled his tongue around her hard nipple and raised his eyes to meet hers. She let out an uncharacteristic squeal when he bit down on one. “You're mine”, he growled as he left a trail of hot kisses down her stomach. His mouth hovered over her throbbing cunt. For a moment she feared he would make her beg, but she soon felt his tongue run over her clit before his head popped back up, “you’re my sister,” he bent down to swirl his tongue on her clit again, “my lover,” he licked her from her center back up to her clit where he sucked hard enough to elicit a loud moan from his twin. His head popped back up, “you’re my everything, Cersei,” he intended to go back and fully eat her out but she grabbed him by the hair before he could and forced their eyes to meet. “So this isn’t weird for you?” Jaime raised a brow for her to continue, “Us? Being siblings?” 

Jaime gave her a small smile before his lips crashed to hers, “Cersei, you’re my other half, I feel complete when I’m inside of you. This isn’t weird for me,” he admitted once he ripped their lips apart, “is this weird for you?” 

Cersei hesitated, society would never accept their relationship and what of their parents. The longer she waited to answer the more the light slowly died in Jaime’s eyes, “Give us a chance. Let your fears of people, of mom and dad, of anything fall away, please Cersei,” he quietly pleaded with her, “say yes to us.”

Cersei bit her lip and a tear slowly trailed down her cheek, “Loving you isn't the right thing to do,” Jaime slowly shook his head, silently praying this wasn’t the end of everything he’s wanted, “But I do, Jaime, I love you,” she pecked his lips, “I only want to be with you,” he kissed him again, “It’ll be fine as long as I’m with you and you’re with me,” she finished as she pulled his lips to meet hers, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed down her neck and lightly sucked below her ear before he huskily breathed in her ear, “Nothing else matters, just me and you.” She whimpered as he continued to suck and kiss her neck and she slowly creeped her hand down to feel his throbbing bulge, he grunted into her collar bone as she began to stroke him. He grabbed her hand and guided it and his cock to her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside of her and they both sighed at finally being joined. He kept the pace slow with the intention of loving every piece of her that moment. She let out the prettiest sounds he had ever heard every time his hips connected with hers. The way she said his name nearly made him bust. As he slowly slid his shaft in and out of her with one hand on her hip, the other slowly made its way to her clit. She cried out to god and started rapidly panting his name, begging him to go deeper and faster. Neither of them considered the bruises that would be left with how hard his hips were slamming into hers, the head of the bed rhythmically hitting the wall as her walls clenched around his dick. It was his turn to pant her name, he gently massaged her breasts as he continued to thrust into her, she came loudly and he followed quickly with a grunt and a sigh. They laid in each other’s arms, a thin layer of sweat coating them, as Jaime went limp inside of her. Jaime watched lovingly as she battled sleep, she had just gotten her eyes closed when Joanna’s voice filled the house, “Cersei, Jaime, dinner is ready!”


	3. you were my crown now I'm in exile seeing you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this. I feel like I really left you guys hanging. The worst part was I would find motivation and then I would lose motivation and then I would have an idea and I would scratch that idea, this happened several times within the past couple of months. I finally decided on this version and I am very pleased with this version. I could not have completed this chapter without the unwavering support and occasional nagging from VictoriaGrimes. So you can thank her for this and while you're at it you can tell her happy birthday! Happy birthday, I hope you have the best day and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Weeks had passed, Jaime and Cersei’s clandestine romance had remained undiscovered from the chatty walls of Casterly Rock. Although they had nearly been caught after a midday tryst in the pool house; Jaime had smoothly lied to their mother claiming he had been on a run and, thankfully, Joanna had accepted the falsity and had not further questioned his flushed face and breathless words. The near discovery had only made things more fun for Jaime. He saw their relationship as game, they could push their limits with and see just how much they could get away with. His current favorite activities were passionately kissing her in the corridors while the help was right around the corner or his attempts to make her cum as loud as possible when she snuck into his room at 3am. Meanwhile, Cersei was definitely enjoying their time together, but she was growing weary of the cat and mouse game they were playing with everyone. She was beginning to feel like a mistress; sneaking around, stealing an occasional glance, the subtle brush of their hands in public, where she had to force herself to hide any physical reaction to the contact. The illicit affair they were having was emotionally wearing on her and if Jaime had noticed he didn’t mention it. 

//

Cersei stared out of her bedroom window that overlooks the grounds, normally covered in bright flowers, it was now a pure white blanket that was growing fluffier by the moment as white bouquets floated down. She noted how the white beautifully accented the red and gold of the manor.  _ Winter is here _ , she thought as she sipped her tea. Her thoughts quickly shifted to her brother, her lover. She smiled lovingly before her brows knitted together as it dawned on her that they haven’t properly spoken all week; there had been a quickie here and a stolen kiss there but never once had he dropped in just to say “hi” or ask her how she was. It’s not like it was an inconvenience, she sleeps two doors down from him. Her fingers lightly drummed on her tea cup as she pondered on her brother and his actions or lack thereof. She did take into consideration that Tywin was keeping him busy and when he was free she was usually off with Joanna dining with socialites she hated. It was almost as though their parents were intentionally keeping them separately busy. Cersei shook away the paranoia that their parents were on to them as she got lost watching the snowfall. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she felt strong arms surround her being and as if he had been mentally summoned Jaime pecked her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder as his bright green gaze followed hers out the window.

She opened her mouth to speak but noticed his was also cracked in a similar manner; she smiled at their natural likenesses before she smirked and lifted a brow indicating he should speak first. He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy and negligent this week. I think dad is starting to actually prep me to inherit his empire.” 

Cersei hummed in response as he buried his nose into her neck. His ‘I missed you’ was muffled as he attempted to speak and kiss her at the same time. His grip around her waist tightened and he pushed himself further into her as if he were trying to morph their very beings. She purred as he continued to nip and kiss at her neck, “I understand,” he whimpered against her flushed skin and she could feel his bulge slowly growing, “Mom has me busy too. Meeting with investors and brunching with her rivals.” 

Jaime ran a hand down her stomach and slowly breached the front of her pants, “sounds stressful,” Cersei sighed as he began to gently rub circles on her most sensitive spot. She leaned into his embrace and he pried his hungry lips from her and he huskily whispered into her ear, “I have an idea for a good stress reliever.” 

He pulled his hand out of her pants and intended to slither it up her shirt but before his hand could begin the motion, she quickly turned in his arms putting them face to face. Jaime smiled, when they stood like that he imagined had they been younger it would’ve been like looking into a mirror. They stood quietly for a moment, heavy breaths filling the room as emerald peered into emerald when she suddenly latched on to his member. If he wasn’t under her control before then he certainly was now as he fought off the urge to moan loudly. She gently rubbed him through his trousers and rose up on her tiptoes so her mouth was at his ear, “you’re tense, brother. I have an idea that will help release some tension,” she said sweetly with a smirk. He chuckled and gently guided her to the plush bed. 

//

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tywin sat at his desk, the grounds of Casterly Rock to his back as he sipped his coffee. He was considering his twin children and how close they had gotten in such a short period of time. It wasn’t a matter he would normally ponder on but Joanna had mentioned their developing separation issues and it wouldn’t be a good look if they got caught too close. He had also caught them with their hands linked, huddled together as they walked to the stables; of course, he chose not to tell Joanna about that instance, no use in raising her concern when it could be nothing. His head jerked up when the door of his study creaked open. Joanna peeked her head in and asked if he was busy, to which responded with a small smile a nod. 

Joanna moved next to him and leaned on his desk as she watched the snowfall. She sighed loudly and Tywin removed his glasses and leaned back to give her his undivided attention, “I saw Jaime sneak into Cersei’s room,” she began with her arms crossed and brow furrowed. 

Tywin interrupted her before she could continue, “I’m sure it’s nothing,” he replied dismissively, “We kept them apart and busy all week. They’re twins, I’m sure they just needed to catch up.”

Joanna continued to stare into the white abyss and she gave a grunt that didn’t quite agree with Tywin’s statement, “I don’t know,” she sounded bothered, “Sometimes they act like they can’t function unless the other one is around.”

Tywin put a comforting hand on her thigh, “Maybe they just missed each other, they haven't seen each other all week. I don’t know, Joanna, but I don’t think we need to overthink their bond. Honestly, I’d rather them be questionably close than fighting all of the time,” he stated with a tone of finality. 

Joanna stiffened next to him and peered at him with a mean side eye, “Well, you’re not wrong, I suppose. It just seems like ever since we moved in Cersei has cut everyone else out of her life. There was a cute boy she used to mention all of time, I think it was her lab partner, anyway, she hasn’t mentioned him since her and Jaime became inseparable. It’s all too fishy.”

“You’re looking for things that aren’t there, Jo,” Tywin sang, “but now that you mention it, Jaime seems less social as well. He used to go out every night and he was lost in some girl in his science class; now, he never leaves, let alone breaks curfew since you moved in.”

Joanna froze and glared out at the cold world as Tywin watched as the gears in her mind turned. There was a pregnant pause, “Did you say his science class?”

“Yes? Why?” he replied, his head now down in his notes as he scribbled something.

“Tywin,” she said hesitantly, half hoping he would connect the dots and she wouldn’t have to voice the conclusion she had just come up with. When he did not immediately reply she knew she had to continue on, “when we first told them we were together, they said they knew each other because they’re lab partners.”

Tywin took a deep breath and slowly sat his pen down, “you don’t think…”

Joanna jumped up and walked towards the door, “I definitely think.”

“Where are you going?” he questioned as he slowly followed her out of his study. 

Her strides were long and she appeared to be in a rush as she said, “I’m going to find out what they’re doing in her room.” Tywin took a steadying breath and decided to scurry after her, though not fully prepared for what he might find.

//

The head of the bed lightly clapping against the wall had become the soundtrack of their lives as Jaime rhythmically slammed into her. His face was buried into her neck as he whispered “I love you” everytime he pulled out. He was the only person she allowed to touch her hair and he took advantage of it, everytime he pushed himself deeper inside of her, she felt a light tug at her golden locks, as though he were gripping it to keep him from slipping entirely into her. Cersei’s hands were roaming his back, as her legs were locked tightly around his waist making it to where one couldn't quite tell where she ended and where he began. Jaime had just moaned about how good she felt when she froze, he lifted his head with a concerned look, but continued thrusting, determined to finish. 

“Did you hear that?” her eyes were wide and face flushed as she looked up at him in fear.

He lovingly put a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, with their lips still lightly touching, he said, “I feel it's my duty to inform you that you worry too much. They don’t know, we’re fine,” he dropped his hand to lightly play with her tit, as he slowly fucked her, “just enjoy the moment.”

He nearly had her convinced to give into him when a pounding on the door made them both freeze and Tywin’s powerful voice busted through the air as the door flung open, “What in the hell is going on here?”

Tywin’s voice alone put the fear of god into the twins and Jaime instinctively dropped his body on top of Cersei in a sad attempt to cover her as he looked back at their parents like a deer caught in headlights. Joanna had gone pale and looked like she was on the brink of fainting, Cersei’s eyes flooded with panic and Joanna held her gaze, Cersei had never seen so much anger and disappointment aimed at her. 

Tywin, now red in the face, embarrassed and angry his wife had been correct about her thoughts on the twins, “Answer me. NOW,” he demanded. 

The struggle on Jaime’s face was evident, Tywin and Joanna thought it was simply because he was at loss for words, but Cersei knew it was because he was still rock hard and buried deep within her. He looked down at her, his eyes pleading for a solution that Cersei didn’t have at the moment. His face contorted and Cersei could tell he was about to bust, “Can we talk in a moment?” she politely asked their parents, her eyes never leaving Jaime’s. 

“Fine. I want you both downstairs in five minutes. Fully dressed,” Joanna said, the color had come back to her face and she was suddenly very calm as she turned and walked out. Tywin on the other hand was rooted into the ground and he was glaring at Jaime, “everything she thought was true,” he whispered before he followed Joanna. 

As soon as they were out the door, Jaime came in Cersei with a groan, his mouth on her collarbone. Cersei snorted, unsurprised he still managed to do that and lightly pushed him off of her and they silently dressed, both knowing this could very well be their last moment alive.

//

Tywin and Joanna sat side by side, across from the entrance Jaime and Cersei would surely use. They were both glaring off into space, wondering what to say to their twins. Joanna let out an exasperated sigh when Jaime and Cersei entered the room holding hands. They sat in the loveseat closest to Tywin and Joanna could see the fear settling in. Tywin sat with his head in his hands and slowly lifted to look at the twins, his piercing green eyes connecting with their identical ones, “Whatever this is, it is foolish and-...”

Jaime squeezed Cersei’s hand and Joanna glared at the contact, “and Lannisters don’t act like fools, father.”

Tywin cleared his throat and took a steadying breath, “It ends. Right now. I will not have acts of incest happening under my roof.”

Jaime opened his mouth to argue and Cersei’s head jerked to look at him in surprise while Tywin’s glare zeroed in on him, daring him to speak. Jaime’s mouth slowly closed and his head dropped as he considered how stupid it would be to speak out against Tywin Lannister, lesser men had been killed for a lot less. 

Cersei’s eyes dropped to the ground and Jaime’s eyes dropped to her. She looked so sad, Jaime yearned to hold her, to comfort her, but now was not the time, “I don't want to hear anything else about it. I don't want to see anything else. Is that clear?” Tywin rhetorically asked in a threatening tone as he looked at his family members. 

Three golden heads nodded back at him and he took his exit, taking a deep breath with every step. The room was still silent as they listened to him walk down the corridor and gently close his study door. Jaime knew he was seething, and it would be best to avoid him for a while. 

Joanna slowly stood to ensure she towered the twins, the disappointment so evident in her eyes, “I don’t want you going anywhere alone with each other, I don’t want you eating alone with each other, I don’t want you within 25 feet of the other without supervision. Is that clear? Whatever happened tonight will never happen again,” she stated in a tone that left no room for arguments, “I’ll walk you both to your rooms now.”

//

Cersei sat on her bed, staring at the wall for what seemed like hours, she was considering Jaime, their relationship, what their parents had seen and said. She knew from the very beginning continuing this wasn’t right, but it felt so right. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door creak open, she turned, thinking it would be her mother, but was met with the sparkling eyes of her twin brother. She was just about to protest his presence, wanting to avoid more trouble, before he softly closed the door and put a finger over his lips to indicate her to be quiet. 

He moved to sit next to her and gently pulled her to him, “You heard mother,” she said stiffly as he attempted to get her to relax into him, “Jaime, we avoided a lot of trouble tonight and I really don't want to create anymore issues.”

Jaime leaned into her and pressed his lips to her cheek, his hand caressing her golden locks, “I know father said to end it,” he leaned his forehead against her temple as she focused on what he was saying, “but I don’t want to.”

Cersei jerked her head to look him in the eyes, “I don’t want to either, but they caught us, in a very compromising position. We have to stop, at least for a few weeks,” she said defeatedly, “They’ll be watching us like hawks, we won't be able to sneak off anyway.”

Jaime groaned and threw his body back against her pillows, “This is stupid, Cers. Let's just run away,” he suggested eagerly, “We can forfeit our inheritance and flee to the mountains or the beach or anywhere, as long as we’re together,” he replied romantically. 

Cersei cupped his cheek with her hand and planted a soft kiss on his lips, “You know we can’t do that. We aren’t in the positions to flee, at least not yet.”

‘Fine,” he whined as he stood up, “this is about to be the longest few weeks of my life,” he bent down to give her one last kiss and to his surprise she grabbed him by the hair and gave him a kiss he’ll never forget. They pulled away flushed and breathless and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before he told her goodnight and made the trek back to his room. 

Cersei watched the door, silently hoping he would walk back through, but when he didn’t she grabbed the pillow he had been leaning on and hugged it to her, she inhaled and her senses were attacked with the scent of her brother _ ,  _ her lover,  _ this is definitely going to be a long few weeks,  _ she thought as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.


End file.
